Northstone
Northstone Northstone, not to be confused with the Kingdom of Northstone, is an adventuring organization at heart. First created by Behmir Sherman and his friend Chatazard, the two men had one goal in mind: to discover legends long forgotten. Since that time Northstone has come far, and grown significantly, with no signs of stopping in the near future. The legends of the past will not go forgotten and abandoned any longer. Adventures & Exploits Even with Northstone being a relatively new charter by most standards, it has done much in a small span of time. Be it adventuring into the Arathi Highlands to encounter Trolls and recover Stromic Artifacts, or to chase a Draconian Skeleton that has gotten loose in Moonbrook, or adventuring into Teldrassil to recover an artifact and cleanse corruption that had overcome Furbolgs in the area. The Arathi Highlands Northstone's first expedition. It was a small scale expedition that lead the fledgling crew into the Arathi Highlands. They had very little in mind for what to do, or what they were even looking for. The crew stumbled onto a small Troll encampment nestled between a lake and a series of large hills. It wouldn't take long for Behmir and Chatazard to come to an agreement, it could be potential for their first find. A few days of planning and scouting came and went, leaving Northstone convinced that this would be a simple expedition. Little did they know that the Trolls had bolstered their forces as well, bringing in a few witch-doctors to protect the encampment. A small scale battle would ensue between the present members of Northstone and the Trolls which out numbered them significantly. It would seem, however, that lady luck favored this crew of adventurers. A small patrol of Stromic soldiers passed through the area, seeing the battle in progress, a few soldiers were dispatched to aid the men of Northstone. With their aid, Northstone pushed the Trolls back. A few small trinkets and items were recovered in the aftermath, including a small raptor hatchling which would later be sold, and a small muttering construct. Behmir considered this expedition to be rather successful, even if it wasn't the most profitable. It was a good base to start on at the least. The Westfall Expedition When Chatazard proposed this, Behmir was skeptical. Westfall was firmly under the control of the Crown, with no signs of that changing. Though, Chatazard was relentless, eventually swaying his friend to agree to this. The men and women of Northstone, along with the aid of some Mercenaries they had hired, would set out into Westfall. Chatazard led the crew to a lone tower along the river bordering Duskwood. The place was swarming with bandit activity, acting as a sort of small hub for their criminal activities in the area. The two groups clashed, while the men of Northstone didn't take much in the way of injury, the Mercenaries they had hired were slain in droves. Regardless, the tower would be taken, and would become Northstone's primary base of operations for the time being. Beyond that, after a time, Chatazard would have a slight issue. A skeleton he had within the tower would become living once more, animated and on the loose. Northstone would be rallied to the tower, being set on the one goal of finding and hunting down that skeletal creature. The party tracked it to Moonbrook where it would be seen raising creatures and skeletons alike. Northstone would be forced to cut down the skeletal creatures that had been risen. Once they found their primary target, it had become a twisted sort of half Draconian half Human skeletal creature. A battle would break out between the people of Northstone and this creature. Due to quick thinking and reactions by a number of Northstone's men, the skull of the creature would be knocked off, rendering it inanimate once more, the bones crumbling and falling to the ground. A third incident would occur in Westfall. The tower would become under attack by an unknown assailant. The members of Northstone flocked to the tower at Behmir's command. They encountered a rather large cat, it looked to be a massive Nightsaber Cub with a collar. It was mostly docile, being easily subdued and left to do as it will. The crew rushed into the tower, only to be assaulted by traps along the way. Most would become tangled in the traps, unable to move from their place there. Though it would take a significant amount of time, most of the crew would make it to the top of the tower, mostly uninjured. Once at the top of the tower, they could not tell what was going on, only that Chatazard seemed to be moving at inhuman speeds, going faster and faster as time went on. In a flash, they would all see that the tower was devoid of anything that Chatazard had furnished it with, along with no sign of the man anywhere. The Teldrassil Expedition Teldrassil was a peculiar choice for Northstone, one that Behmir didn't entirely support. Though he still had plans to make and expeditions to map out, so Northstone's expedition to Teldrassil was an easy way to keep many of his organization occupied. One of their members, Marialys Featherstone, had a home, and some connections in the area. At the dawn of this expedition, Northstone had no goal, no direction. This project was being spearheaded by Junior Director Thuca Ravens, and was majority handled by her. For a time, it seemed aimless, and but a simple change in scenery. The Senior Director, Chatazard, would change that. He presented them with a simple set of tasks. They were to bring him a Nightsaber Cub, a branch from one of the Ancients, a document with a scarab endorsed on it from the office of Staghelm, and a hippogryph egg. Northstone welcomed having something to do, thinking this would be simple. What they projected to be a simple three day event would end up dragging out for a week and a half. While in the pursuit of the document one of the more senior members of Northstone, a man by the name of Mallaul, found himself in a bout of trouble with the Sentinels guarding the office. The man lashed out at them, starting a fight. He would end up locked away for a time. Northstone would be involved in ensuring he was freed from the situation, albeit with some less than savory methods. The items would all be given to Chatazard just before his deadline was reached, much to the relief of all those involved. In the next few days, the Junior Director would see to speaking with one of the local Archdruids, seeing if they could gain his approval to do some searching for relics that may be hidden in Starbreeze Village. The druid would agree to dispatch Northstone, primarily due to the fact that there was an issue of corruption which had seized the area, and the Furbolgs within. Northstone set out to deal with these Furbolgs, and the corruption. They used trinkets that they had collected earlier, as well as totems. These would have the ability to cleanse the corruption that had taken hold of the Furbolgs. In the process of this happening, however, the Junior Director would fall to this corruption. Northstone would be forced to battle their beloved Junior Director, using their trinkets to remove the corruption from her. This would be mostly successful, after the men and women of Northstone beat her nearly to death. In the aftermath of this, an amulet would be found, which seemed to be the driving force in corrupting the Furbolgs, as well as Thuca herself. With this artifact in hand, Behmir would return it to the authority in charge of their expedition, despite his wish to keep the amulet for Northstone to sell. Category:Alliance Guilds